Glass doll
by SugarRush17
Summary: She was so fragile and delicate...but foolish for allowing her heart to belong to a clumsy dobe. Sasuke x Hinata. R&R Oneshot...
1. Glass doll

**A/N: Just a short oneshot...it just came to me. I was bored and was looking at my glass doll collection, and I had one that kinda looked like Hinata...and I was like Dude... A fanfic coming on! So here it is. Kinda rushed but hey. If you like Review.-_wink_-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Sasuke, or Hinata, or... -starts to cry- WHY! Plus Sakura would have been dead a long time ago!**

**_Glass doll:_**

Sasuke stared at the girl who was just sitting on the swing. The wind was lightly pushing her. Her midnight blue hair blew over her shoulders. Her opal white eyes were clearly watery. Her creamy skin had trails of tears on her rosy cheeks. She had been crying, and now she was just sitting there in the cold, only a scarf resting on her neck. Sasuke saw the whole thing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was much like a Glass doll, so fragile and delicate. One slip and she would fall into millions of tiny small pieces. How ever she wasn't careful with her heart, letting it belong to a clumsy dope as Naruto… who would watch her with care but quickly leave her side for a much nicer plastic doll. Hinata was always hoping he would come back to stay with her and watch her. There was so many times when she had fallen over the edge, by Naruto bumping into the book case, but he managed to catch it just in time, so he could just set it back in the same old place to dust up and be forgotten.

For this plastic doll couldn't be done harm. They were fun to be around with, unlike a glass doll that you can only look at their beauty. You didn't want to ruin their soft silk hair. You didn't want to hold her to tight or she would shatter in your hold.

One day Naruto was searching for his pretty plastic doll, totally unaware of the glass doll resting on his book shelf. He continued to search and was accidentally bumping into the shelf, not knowing the glass doll was slowly closing over the edge. When he saw the cotton pink hair of his plastic doll he quickly grabbed it and praised it with all its glory, Celebrating, he finally bumped into the shelf, and the glass doll began to fell.

Naruto didn't know this, for his plastic doll was finally with him. Then he heard a loud noise and turned to the glass that rested and twinkled on the ground. Naruto said he would take care of it later, right now he had his plastic doll and that's all he needed.

There was the broken Hinata, a shattered memory and broken dream. See, she let her heart wander into the hands of a clumsy dope. It was her damn fault. She let the care taker take advantage of her, and was now just an unimportant mess. Yet, Sasuke couldn't help but pick up the shatter pieces and put them together. Even though it might take an eternity to see her smile once more, and even though he would hurt himself and bleed, he just wanted to see her pink lips form that sweet smile.

He would sit there for his whole life putting her back together, but he would be careful, not to hold her to tight or she would shatter or kiss her to hard or her jaw may break, he would be careful with his words and actions. He would keep her safe. Unlike Naruto he didn't like the plastic doll, it was to annoying, and there heads always popped off.

He just wanted to gaze at the pretty Glass doll.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata felt slight push. "Uchiha-san?" She whispered. "It's not good to sit in the cold." He responded.

**A/N: Okay kinda short. Well the Plastic doll is obviously Sakura and I was just using the whole book sehlf thing to represent a story of why hinata broke...so ummm yeah. No Flames please!**


	2. Blueberry cupcake

**A/N: Here is part two of my my oneshort, this is another little metaphor thing, because one again I was bored. Plus I wanted to do something sweet and sour!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... (goes into corner)**

**Blueberry Cupcake:**

As a kid, have you ever gone to a candy shop. It just opened right around the corner of your street, and everyone wanted to go see it. Having the crave for something sweet, or sour. Everyone loves candy!Right? That's what you might think, but a little black haired boy didn't have the same taste buds as us. To him everything was either to bitter or just too sweet. The little boy was very complex and no one knew how to bribe him into coming with them. Well all it takes is a huge grin, big heart, obnoxius personality, and blonde sunny hair.Voila, you have a boy named Naruto dragging along his reluctant friend Sasuke.

The Uchiha had no time for silly tactics, he also hated large crowds. Once they got there, he noticed that not many where there, just a few local children looking around. Naruto flashed a smile has he began to run free to see everything he could see. Sasuke was disgusted at the sugary desserts. He saw a lemon pie, the first thing that caught his eye. It was decorated with yellow gum drops and blue hard candy. He didn't give it a second glance. He then noticed a batch of chocolate brownies which were honey glazed. He hated honey. He turned around to see what everyone else was so fascinated about.

Have you ever noticed that in a candy shop, there's always this one huge thing in the middle of the shop. Something so beautiful, so sweet looking that even the most health conscience person melts at the sight of it? No? Yes? Well our little Sasuke did. It was a tall strawberry cake decorated with pink icing and green flowers. Naruto was glued to the cake and so was a blacked haired kid with bushy eyebrows. Sasuke thought about it for a minute, and realized that he could give it a try. He opened his mouth to say a simple word: "Cavity." Naruto turned to him. "What?"

"I said, that cake over there its just one big cavity and cavities... are annoying." He said bluntly walking away. Naruto was confused but decided to ignore him. Sasuke was about to walk out, when he saw a little blue cupcake. It was vanilla, and had blue icing decorating it nicely. There was two blueberries and one white gumdrop on top of it.. He raised an eyebrow and frowned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you get anything?" Naruto asked holding a piece of the strawberry cake. "No." Sasuke answered. "There was so many good things there! How could you not have bought anything?" Naruto yelled. "I told I hated sweets! So get off my back!" Sasuke said turning to his home. Once he entered , out of the blonde's sight. Sasuke pulled out the little brown paper bag from his pocket and took out what was inside. He smirked at the little blueberry cupcake. He took a little bite and smiled.

So a little black haired boy did have a crave for sweets.

**A/N: kinda short. A little sweet fic. Can anyone guess which dessert is who? Anywho...No Flames please!**


End file.
